Be Still My Beating Heart
by XxxBubbleGumPrincessxxX
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP!The title is dumb, but the story is diffrent. What happens when Chihiro finds a injured Dragon next to a dried up river? well, first she runs, but the next day she decides to nurse it back to health! This is my first SA Fic so, don't be mean!
1. Chapter 1

"Late! late, late I AM SO LATE!" Chihiro hopped out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and quickly ran it over her teeth, then ran a comb through her brown tangled hair. " MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" she yelled as she ran past her on her way down the hall. Chihiro burst through the door of her older sisters bedroom and began jumping on the bed. " Time for school Rei, were late!" Rei grunted then turned over in bed. "Leave me alone," she mumbled, "I'm not going to school today, i have a cold." Chihiro's eyes grew wide.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! now I'm late!" Chihiro ran into the kitchen and quickly fixed herself a lunch. " I'm off! see you at 2:00."

Chihiro jogged towards her school. She was gasping for breath and was pretty tired. _ gosh, this is the third time this week I'v been late!_ She jaywalked (more like jay-ran) across the street and pushed open the door to her elementary school. Chihiro ran to the office, signed in, and quickly made her way to her classroom.

" I am NOT late! " she yelled as she ran through the door. Chihiro's best friend, Rya, giggled. " sorry, Chi-san, but i think your late. " Chihiro shot her a dirty look then quickly sat down. "What did i miss?" she leaned over and whispered, but Rya just shook her head. " You should have been on time," She whispered back. "

Later at recess, "So Chi-San, why were you late in the first place?" Rya asked tilting her head to the side. Chihiro shrugged her shoulders. " My Mom forgot to wake me up. Again." was her reply. Rya gave her a pitying look. " Thats to bad, " she said sincerely. But Chihiro just shook her head. " It's fine," She replied truthfully. Thats when Jason strolled up. " You ladies are looking good this morning!" Chihiro gave him a dry look. " Leave us alone," She said most defiantly.

Jason took this as a signal to go on. " But, what i like most about girls like you, is that you always keep men like me on his toes with something new!" Jason went on and on with junk like that, thinking it was actually flattering them. Chihiro folded her arms and Rya yawned. " You know this is pointless, right?" Chi-San said after awhile. Jason looked hurt. " I flatter you and you give me lip?" with that he stormed off. " Gosh Chi-san, you can make anybody angry, can't you?" Rya shook her head, "What a shame. " Chihiro stuck out her tongue. " Why do i care what he thinks?" she replied.

On the way home for school, Chihiro pondered over what Rya had said. _I don't make anyone angry! they make ME angry. _She thought to herself. Chihiro looked sad for a minute, but a second later she was Miss. Sunshine again. " Oh well! I shouldn't let that get me down. Jason is just a conceited jerk!" She said aloud. A minute later Chihiro was skipping into her driveway, as happy as a lamb. " Mom, Dad, Rei! I'm home! " She yelled as she entered the house. There was know reply back. "Hmm, they must have went out." she said to herself. Chihiro dropped her bag on the ground and turned on her heel and walked out of the house. _Mom and Dad shouldn't mind if i go for a walk! _ She said to herself. Chihiro walked out to the old abandoned farmhouse to take a look around. "This place is pretty cool!" Chihiro said out loud for company. "And now that i think of it, there is a dried up old river just on the outskirts of town! maybe i should go check that out." She hopped onto her bike and was gone in a flash.

About an hour later Chihiro pulled to what looked like a small stream. " This is the great Kohaku river I'v heard so much about?" She rolled her bike up to the bank and kneeled next to the stream. Sighing, Chihiro stood up. " This is pointless," She said. Just as she was about to hop back on her bike, something caught her eye.

"What is that?" She asked, turning to get a closer look. What she saw made her scream. " A DRAGON?"


	2. Hiro!

**Hi! thanks for all the reviews on the first chappe! ( not ) well thank you for the two!**

Chihiro jumped on her bike and peddled away as fast as she could. _Oh my gosh! That had to be my imagination! it had to be! There are no such thing as Dragons. no such thing. no such thing. no such thing. NO SUCH THING! _ Chihiro's peddling began to slow as she glanced over her shoulder. The dragon was still there, deathly still. She skidded her bike to a halt and let it drop to the ground. As quietly as she could, Chihiro crept over to the dragon and knelt down beside it. "W-what are you? because d-dragons don't exist. no they d-don't. " Chihiro knew her voice was quivering, but right now she didn't care. Chihiro put her hand lightly on his neck and could feel he was still breathing, but very lightly. " You'll be okay. Ok?" Chihiro stood up and carefully dusted herself off. Standing up she had a better view of him. There was a long cut on his stomach going down his body nearly to the tail, and there was another big cut on his head. There was also a series of smaller cuts, but those could be taken care of later. " Okay, okay. How do i get you back to the house? and were do i put you?" Chihiro went over these things in her head over and over again. " Oh! I know! Rei just got her licenses and can probably drive you back to the farmhouse!" Chihiro yelled suddenly. Stay here! okay? um, uh. Don't die! Not yet.

Chihiro jumped back on her bike and began to peddle furiously towards her house, praying she will get back in time. Half an hour later ( It normally takes a hour )Chihiro was running up the steps to her house, gasping for breath. " REI! REI! ARE YOU BACK! COME ON! I NEED YOU!" About five seconds later Rei came tumbling down the steps. " What is it? are you hurt!" Rei searched Chihiro's body, but finding nothing there she calmed down. " Well, what's wrong?" She asked turning to leave. Chihiro grabbed her hand. "No, don't leave yet! I need you to drive me somewhere." Rei raised her eyebrow. " Where?" She asked. "The Kohaku river! right outside of town near the forest." Rei sighed. " Whatever." She said sounding a little bit miserable . "Thank You!" Chihiro said,throwing her arms around Rei's waist. " Now, we need to hook up the wagon to the car.The big wagon." Rei didn't question her sister, instead she just grabbed the car keys and walked out to the car.

When Rei pulled up to the river (A/N well, she tried to but the river is in a forest so...) Chihiro jumped out the car. " Okay, Rei. When I come back do not look at me! just stay in the car, and go to sleep or something! i need to collect some rocks...and...load them into the wagon! " With that she sprinted towards the river. The dragon was still were he had been before, but still not dead. " Dragon! your Okay!" Chihiro dropped down next to him and through her hands around his neck. "Listen, my sister is here with the wagon so I'm going to load you into the wagon and take you to the farmhouse. Your a lot bigger than i thought so you might have to roll up in a ball to fit in the wagon. Ok?" When she stood up Chihiro noticed that there was blood all over her clothes. She bent over and tried to lift his head. _He's a lot heavier than I thought!_ Chihiro dragged him towards the car, with much stopping to rest. Finally, about 15 minute later, chihiro got him to the car. "Okay, now can you roll into a ball?" The dragon didn't respond. So instead she took his tail and wrapped it around his body. even like that he was still to long. His tail was brushing the ground on the way home.When Rei saw his tail sticking out from under the blanket that they kept over the wagon, she shook her head. " I must be seeing things" She mumbled.

Chihiro grabbed the dragons head (after Rei was long gone ) and dragged him to the old farmhouse. " This is where you'll be staying Hiro!" She had decided calling him Hiro, because he looked more like a boy than a girl. "Stay Here! and DONT die! not yet!.

**Ok, thats all for chapter two!**


	3. meeting Hiro

**Now I'm serious! thanks for the reviews everyone this is chapter three i think? well anyways, sorry about the lack of chapters . but i type really slow. Enjoy.**

Chihiro walked back to the house praying that Rei hadn't seen Hiro, but luckily she had gone back to bed which means she hadn't seen him. _That was close! good thing Rei is totally dense. _She laughed to herself at her little joke then skipped to the bathroom. "Let me see, I'm going to need to clean his wounds right? So I'll need...bandages and water!" Chihiro stood up on a chair to reach the top shelf of the bathroom cabinet. "I hope Hiro feels better soon!" She said out loud. A few minutes later Chihiro was racing back to the farmhouse with the first aid kit under her arm She cracked the door open and peeked in. The dragon was lying in the corner with a puddle of blood around his mouth...er, snout. _Thats a lot of blood!_ Chihiro thought to herself _I hope he's not dead. _Chihiro walked slowly towards him, trying not to make any sudden movements but even if she did it's not like he would notice. Chihiro sat down next to Hiro ( A/N By the way thats not his _real _name if you know what i mean) and lifted his head slowly into her lap. "Your so cold," she said to him quietly. Then she began to clean his wounds.

About an hour later Chihiro stood up. " Okay! If your still alive, which i hope you are, you should be okay until tomorrow. So I'll be here first thing in the morning, later!" Chihiro hated to say goodbye, it's like saying " Bye, I'll never see you again! " So instead she always says later, or tomorrow, or something. Chihiro skipped back to the house, as happy as ever. Wouldn't you be? she just found a real live dragon! In the house her parents were waiting for her in an angry stance. "Chihiro! Rei tells us you drove to the old dried up rive, _on your bike! _is this true?" Her Mom said this, putting her hands on her hip. "Chihiro, you know never to go there alone! What if you were hurt!" She tried to come up with a good excuse. "Um...uh, I was bored! and... I nobody was home, s-so i de-decided to take a r-ride," Chihiro's parents stared at each other then her mom sighed. "Just tell us next time you go out and take Rei, okay?"

"A DRAGON!" Rya stared at her friend dumbfounded. " Yeah! I named him Hiro. You gotta meet him! Well, first i have to make sure he's not dangerous, because he hasn't woken up yet but..." At this Rya's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Whaaat? he's not awake?" Chihiro nodded. "But I'm sure Hiro's alive because his ears twitch every once in awhile. Com'on! gonna see him or not?" Rya hesitated. Chihiro had a pretty active imagination, but she doesn't Believe things till she sees them. So she had to be telling the truth! "...okay. I'll go, right now! but you had better be telling the truth!"

Later that same day, Chihiro led Rya to the farmhouse with a twinkle in her eyes. "Wait Till you see 'em! He is just the most beautiful thing..." Chihiro pushed the door open to reveal the dragon laying on the floor, with his eyes OPEN! Rya stared at him for a second and then, wouldn't you know it, she fainted.

Chihiro ignored her collapsed friend and ran over to the dragon. " Hiro! you woke up! thats great. I bet you're thirsty." She opened her book bag and took out a huge steak. "This was going to be for dinner last night, but dad never made it." Chihiro slowly made her way to his mouth, standing on tiptoe. He raised his head a little, and opened his mouth. "Wow! i guess you were hungry." She took the steak and kneeled down next to him, sticking it in his mouth. "and thirsty?" Chihiro took water out of her bag and ran it down his throat. Thats when Rya woke up.

**And thats all for now! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rya stood up then fell right back on the ground. "W-What is that thing!" Hiro glared at Rya. His expression seemed to be saying, "Who are you calling a thing?" Rya backed away, looking a little scared. Chihiro couldn't help but grin at Rya's antics. "He's harmless!...I think." Rya sighed and kneeled down on the ground. To Chihiro AND Rya's surprise Hiro crawled over to Rya and put his head in her lap. Rya, naturally screamed, causing Hiro to jump, but other than that he was fine. "Looks like he likes you!" Chihiro said smiling. Rya shook her head. This thing was scary looking! 'How did Chi-San mange to take care of this thing?' Rya pushed the dragons head of her lap, then stood up quickly. "Well, It's been fun, but...I gotta go." Rya titled her head and grinned, then turned and ran as fast as she could towards the door.

Chihiro watched her friend go, thinking to herself, "Whats her problem?" She turned back to Hiro and grinned. "Ignore her." She said, "She'll come around."

Chihiro's P.O.V.

_well, that didn't exactly work out. _I stared at Hiro, who was standing up now, and noticed how much taller than me he really was. I really couldn't help it. I had to hug him! "Hiro, we'll be friends always, right?" I looked into his eyes, trying to see what his response would be, and to be totally truthful, it looked doubting. " CHI-HIR-O! GET IN HERE!" I heard my sister calling me from the house, and she sounded super pissed. "COMING!" I shouted back. I turned to Hiro and nuzzled his snout. "Be back soon, got it?" Then I turned and ran out the farm house.

Hiro's P.O.V.

I watched the Human girl go, and couldn't help but think, Is this...Chihiro? If it is. I haven't forgotten my promise.

**ohhhhh cliffhanger! Just incase you haven't realized yet, I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!**


End file.
